


Memories

by AutumnButters



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Sad, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnButters/pseuds/AutumnButters
Summary: Ethan goes to save the others, willing to do whatever it takes to make sure their safe.Even if it hurts him in the process.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I'm willing to add and get rid of tags, just tell me! Also very light Bethan because screw you I'm a sucker for them.

Ethan stood there quietly infront of a gaint mansion of a house, his eyes wide in shock as he saw the scene lay out in front of him. The gaint mansion broke in two with a gaint blue ray of magic in the middle of the cracked and destroyed house, the wind starting to pick up and pull things towards it.

Benny hadn't told him about this when he said it was a set up! How did he miss this? 

Ethan shook his head, realizing that it didn't matter at the moment. The brunette taking a deep breath and walking foward towards the house, ingoring the wind blowing in his face and the sickness in his stomach.

The others needed him.

And he... He needed them.

* * *

"Rory?! Erica!?" The curly haired teen had entered the house and now was struggling to not be pulled right into whatever was in the middle of the house, always grabbing the wall and furniture that would stay in place. 

As he took a step foward, he slipped and felt himself quickly be sucked towards the middle of the house, Ethan screaming in fright. "S-SARAHH! BEN-BENNY!"

Ethan flinched as he watched other objects and pieces of furniture fly through the air with him, the short teen seeing the ray of magic getting closer and closer causing him to close his eyes out in fear. "OH F-"

Suddenly Ethan felt the pull of wind slowly coming to a stop, the teenager falling to the ground infront of ray which now up close, looks more like a circlar wall of magic that glew so brightly that the whole city would be able to see. He struggled for a moment, trying to see what was in the circular box when.

"ETHAN!" 

"BENNY!" The brunette sat up upon hearing Benny's voice, the taller boy appearing at the wall of the blue glowing magic, though it started to fade into a transparent blue as he approached it. "Benny! Your alright! Where's the others!?"

Ethan quickly got up onto his feet, reaching out as Benny cringed. "Ethan don't it'll-" A surge of blue travelled through his body as soon as his hand touched it causing him to flinch away from the wall.

"Ow!"

"Shock you." 

Ethan held his arm for a moment before looking up and noticing Sarah, Erica and Rory behind Benny, all four of them looking behind Ethan like there was-

"Who are you?"

Ethan quickly turned and found a pale blonde women with glowing blue eyes standing there, her arms crossed and her gaze cold.

"I-I was- Let go of them!" Ethan stuttered, backing away from her as he glared. The brunette balling his fists. "They didn't do anything to you!"

"Hm..." The women didn't seemed bothered by anything he was saying as she looked at him up and down. "Your not... 'Normal', are you?" She purred causing Ethan's eyes to widen.

"I-"

"Ah, so does that mean your friends... Aren't 'normal' too?" She took another step as he took another step back. 

"That's no-" 

"What lengths would you go for your... 'friends'?"

Ethan's mouth gaped as he watched the women start towards the wall, his fist clenching as he saw the people she trapped back away from her. He quickly closed his mouth and hardened his gaze, trying hard to keep his tone calm. 

"Wh- What do you have in mind?"

"Ethan!" Benny hissed, causing the brunette to look over at him, his gaze automatically softening. "You... You don't have to do this!" He nodded and added. 

"Ethan we'll figure something out, just don't-" Benny took a sharp breath, flinching away from the wall as soon as he touched it causing Ethan to frown again and turn towards back to the woman.

"What... What do you have in mind?" He took a step foward, ingoring the protests of the other four behind them. This was between him and this... this women.

She chuckled at him, taking a step foward. "Let's see... What's your power...?" She purred then reaching and taking his hand, causing a vision.

* * *

_He sees himself on the ground, surrounded by his friends worry written all over their faces. Sarah bending down next to Benny and Ethan, Benny holding him in his arms._

_"Ethan... Ethan please tell me she didn't..." Sarah begged, tears welling up as he looked over towards her._

_"Who... Who... Are you?"_

* * *

Ethan quickly yanked his arm away, blinking as he looked towards Sarah, who looked extremely worried.

He... He forgets her?

"Ah! A seer!" Ethan's attention draws back to the women, a smirk on her face. "I haven't seen one of you in a long... long... time..." She purred and chuckled happily, the women then clapping.

"What to do... What to do... What..." She stopped, taking a step foward and smirking. "To..." She took another step, Ethan backing away slightly. "Do."

Ethan took a deep breath, watching her closely before glancing at Benny and the others. "What do i get out of this?"

"Hm?"

"I asked. What do i get out of this?" He nodded as the women giggled and hummed.

"What do you want?" She smirked, crossing her arm curiously.

"I want you to let them all go and to take this wall thing down!" He nodded and took a step foward, the women scowling.

"And ruin my hard work?! That will coast you alot!" She glared before pausing, a idea forming in her head.

"I want... Your memories." She nodded and grinned, Ethan's face turning white.

"My... What?"

"Memories!" She gushed, smirking and giggling. "Specifically your memories about magic and the supernatural! Everything about it!" The women then giggling again as Ethan watched her, the cries of his friends growing even more frantic.

"But... Why?"

"Why?" She stopped and turned towards Ethan, her smirk growing even more. "Because, if your memories about the supernatural are gone then you'll all about your powers and maybe even some of your friends." She chuckled before adding.

"I also think it would be funnier then taking all your memories." The blonde then held out her hand, the curly haired boy looking down at it, his own breath hitching.

"So... Do we have a deal?"

"I..."

"ETHAN NO!"

"PLEASE! DON'T!"

"IT'S NOT WORTH IT!"

"ETHAN!"

He looked towards his friends... His... His family. The brunette locking eyes with Benny for a moment, the short boy mouthing something to him before turning towards the women.

"ETHAN!"

Benny's panicked voice rung out, Ethan flinching as he heard Benny's hand slamming against the magical wall, the tall teen shocking himself again.

"PLEASE!"

His voice cracked as he banged his hand against the wall again, a cry of pain ringing out. Ethan shaking, trying to ingore how much he wanted to listen to Benny. He just took a deep breath and grabbed the women's hand, looking up and locking eyes.

"We have a deal."


End file.
